


We'll Be Okay (Right After I Beat You Senseless)

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Trials Immersion, Well it's not really mentioned but it's cause, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wasn’t a motorcyclist and for a damn good reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Be Okay (Right After I Beat You Senseless)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: anonymous asked: Micheoff: Based on Burnie’s comments and teasers about the final episode of Immersion, Michael is injured while filming a side screen Trials (not sure if this is correct, but this is my guess) experiment. Michael is rushed to the hospital by ambulance for evaluation and treatment; Geoff receives a phone call no one ever wants to hear. Must have happy ending!
> 
> Forewarning, I have no clue how nurses and doctors what not talk to patient’s contacts so I kind of improvised but I think it’s still acceptable. Also I don’t particularly like how this turned out, but it should hopefully please your wishes anon!

The one day Geoff would be buried deep in the office doing nothing but videos and unable to help with Immersion was, naturally, the day he received a phone call from the hospital concerning his boyfriend. Of course he would just be sipping at a soda while editing, having a completely normal day when his phone began to vibrate and the feeling of dread he had felt all day was finally figured out.

It was a woman with a polite and formal tone who talked to him.

“Hello, is this Mr. Geoff Ramsey?”

“Uh, yes? Can I ask who’s calling exactly? I didn’t recognize this number.”

“Sir, my name is Susan from St. David’s Medical Center and I’m calling about a Mr. Michael Jones who has you listed as an emergency contact.”

That caught Geoff’s attention immediately and his heart dropped into his stomach with dread. Although a few other Achievement Hunters shot him questioning looks when he shot up in his seat he simply waved them off and spoke hastily to the lady on the other end. “Did something happen? What’s wrong? Is he okay? Do you need me to consent to surgery or something? What’s wrong with him?”

“Calm down, sir, he’s fine but he does have some injuries, but nothing extremely serious. If you come down the doctor will be able to explain-”

Geoff cut her off, already standing and grabbing his keys. “I’ll be there in five.”

“Oh, well, okay, we’ll see you then Mr. Ramsey.”

“What’s up, Geoff?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow as the other man stood, grabbing his things.

“Michael’s in the hospital. If anyone asks where tell them it was an emergency,” the tattooed man said quickly, nearly jogging out of the AH office.

“Wait, what?”

“Later!” he called over his shoulder, worry and fear filling the man’s thoughts.

Had a cop been near Geoff while he drove to the hospital, he would have been fined so quickly at the ridiculous speeds he was going. He couldn’t help it though; his mind, and thus his car, was racing in anxiety and concern over his boyfriend. What had happened? Was there a wreck? The nurse had said he was fine but how fine was fine really? Maybe a better term would actually be adequate? Okay? So-so?

When someone you care about gets hurt two things happen: you either think oh thank god that wasn’t me, or oh my god this person was hurt I’m going to freak the hell out. Geoff was definitively going with the latter, and if he parked a bit recklessly in the hospital parking lot he certainly wasn’t going to fault himself.

Nearly sprinting inside the medical center, Geoff panted as he came up to the nurse at the counter. “Name’s… Geoff… Ramsey… I’m here to see… Michael Jones?”

The nurse nodded and quickly typed something into the computer. “He’s in room 118, sir, just down that hall.”

With a curt nod, Geoff hurried down the hallway, apologizing as he bumped into a few nurses in his haste. Eventually he made his way to the room marked 118 and turned inside, letting out a sigh of relief and his heart unclenching as he laid eyes on the redhead sleeping in the hospital bed. A doctor in the room looked up when he spied Geoff in the doorway, and lifted a hand for a shake. Gripping it firmly, Geoff gave a brisk handshake before moving toward Michael’s bed, studying him.

“It’s good to see you made it, Mr. Ramsey, I’ve been expecting you,” the doctor remarked.

“Is he okay? Is anything broken?” Geoff replied, cutting off any formalities. He could apologize for being rude later.

“No, nothing is broken but he does have a slight concussion and some bruised bones, but nothing he can’t easily recover from if he just takes it easy for the next few weeks.”

“Why was he sent here exactly?”

“He fell from a motorbike is what I was told.”

Motorbike…? Geoff groaned inwardly as realization hit him. Fucking Immersion. Michael and Gavin had reassured Burnie and Gus that they’d easily be able to do an Immersion involving Trials and now look. Geoff couldn’t actually bring himself to feel any spite for his co-workers, just worry for his boyfriend currently lying in a bed.

Geoff thanked the doctor for his help and information and looked down upon his Michael’s sleeping form. He had some scratches on his face and a bruise was starting to form on the skin exposed on his right arm, but other than that the redhead seemed perfectly unharmed. Letting out a huff, Geoff pulled up a chair and set down next to Michael.

“Any chance you know when he’s going to wake up?”

The doctor looked down at his clipboard before looking back up. “Most likely soon, but I wouldn’t be surprised if he continued to sleep for a while longer.”

“Okay.”

Geoff pulled out his phone, opening up the several text messages he had received and dealt with them during his wait. After a good ten minutes or so, he was alerted to shifting next to him and turned to see Michael waking up in his bed. Smiling lightly, Geoff turned in his chair to face the other man as he stretched and woke up fully.

Michael blinked and looked around the room with a slightly dazed expression, and Geoff briefly wondered if he should call the doctor back in. He stopped however once the redhead turned to face him and grinned.

“Hey Geoff, didn’t think I’d see you here,” Michael said casually.

Geoff frowned. “You think I wouldn’t visit you at the hospital?”

“Hospit-? Oh shit! Is that where I am?” the redhead asked, confusion evident on his face. “I thought I was being pranked or something… wait, did I get shot or something?”

Geoff clenched his teeth at that thought. “No, according to the doctor you fell off a motorbike. You have a slight concussion according to him.”

“… oh.”

Michael stopped at that, tilting his head in thought. As his memory came back to him, he groaned and slumped into his pillows, wincing slightly at the rough movement.

“Stupid fucking bike. I should’ve known a Trials immersion would try to kill me, it’s just common fucking sense!” Michael bitched, folding his arms crossly.

Geoff ignored Michael’s comment completely, straight-faced and serious. “How did you hurt yourself exactly?”

“I… may have been going too fast, hit a bump and flew off,” Michael said sheepishly, not meeting Geoff’s eyes.

The other man inhaled sharply before letting it out slowly, trying to keep himself calm. “You were reckless while driving for Immersion?”

“Look, Geoff, at least I wasn’t badly-”

“Wasn’t badly hurt? Is that what you’re going to say? You could have easily broken something, Michael, or worse. You can’t just fuck off while driving, especially not on a god damn bike.”

The redhead glared. “Hey, it’s not like I fucking wanted to end up here! You think I wanted that to happen? Fuck no!”

Geoff let out a deep sigh before relaxing, shoulders drooping and running a hand over his face. “You have a point… just do you know how worried I was over your dumb ass when I got a call from the hospital? My heart probably stopped for a couple of seconds, Michael. I was worried out of my damn mind over you.”

Michael softened his frown at that. “Look, I’m sorry, Geoff. At least I’m okay, right? I’m just fine, and I won’t do anything like that again.”

“If you don’t do another stupid antic within the next week I’ll have to bring you back and ask what’s wrong with you,” Geoff scoffed. “You define yourself by doing shit like this. Just… take it easy, okay?”

Michael smiled. “Of course. No need to worry yourself so much, Geoff.”

“I have too,” the other man sighed. “if I don’t you certainly won’t… and I don’t need you getting yourself maimed one of these days because there’s no one to watch over you. I knew I should have watched over this Immersion.”

“Well, I’ll try and not worry you over this shit for a while at least,” Michael said. “Now enough sappy shit, we’re slowly becoming a chick flick and we have time for that at home. Now, can you get me out of here or…?”

Geoff chuckled, giving him a quick peck on the lips before standing up. “I’ll see what I can do.”


End file.
